An American Wizard Year 1
by Son-of-Chaos-and-Order
Summary: There's now an American School. I wonder what adventures it could hold. Set in an AU universe do to reasons that you'll soon find out.


**Hello boys and girls of the internet and welcome to An American Wizard. I completely scrapped my original idea when I found out about Ilvermorny on Pottermore. Now since J.K. Rowling hasn't really given what it's like today and who's working there. Now because of that I am dedicating this chapter to doing the list of classes and staff.**

 **STAFF:**

 **Headmaster-Omshan**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Age: 100**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 200 lbs**

 **Eye color: Chocolate Brown**

 **Hair color: Snow White**

 **Race: Caucasoid**

 **Wand: 14" Sturdy dark brown Oak wand with ivy carved into it that contains a phoenix chest feather core**

 **Headmistress- Izvys**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Age: 84**

 **Height: 6'**

 **Weight: 143 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Hair Color: Dirty Blonde**

 **Race: Negroid**

 **Wand: 11.25" Flexible jet black Mahogany with bark-like markings that contains a phoenix chest feather core**

 **Caretaker- Harold**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Age: 43**

 **Height: 5'9"**

 **Weight 165 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Race: Mongoloid**

 **Wand: No-Maj**

 **History of Magic-Nick**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Age: 100**

 **Height 5'8"**

 **Weight: 146 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Hair Color: Grey**

 **Race: Caucasoid**

 **Wand: No-Maj**

 **Muggle studies- Reydae**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Age: 29**

 **Height: 6'3"**

 **Weight: 205 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Hair Color: White**

 **Race: Negroid**

 **Wand: 13" Flexible brown Willow with a knobby handle that contains a unicorn mane hair core**

 **Transfiguration-Uwlor**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Age: 42**

 **Height: 5'**

 **Weight: 132 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Race Negroid**

 **Wand: 12" Bendy reddish Holly with a lighter and intricate handle that contains a unicorn body hair core**

 **Divination- Anitor**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Age: 60**

 **Height 5'7"**

 **Weight: 155 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Grey**

 **Hair Color: White**

 **Race: Caucasoid**

 **Wand: 12" Whippy fairly smooth elder that's fairly smooth with bark-like marking that contains a unicorn tail hair core**

 **Charms-Itnirn**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Height 5'10"**

 **Weight: 184 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Purple**

 **Hair Color: Green**

 **Race: Negroid**

 **Wand: 10.5" bendy reddish oak with a lighter and intricate handle that**

 **contains a unicorn body hair core**

 **Care of Magical Creatures- Ashley**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Age: 35**

 **Height: 3'**

 **Weight: 80 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Race: Negroid**

 **Wand: No-Maj**

 **Grounds Keeper-Uszif**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Age 75**

 **Height: 6'4"**

 **Weight 215 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Race: Caucasoid**

 **Wand: 10" whippy tan willow with a unicorn horn-like handle that contains**

 **a pheonix wing feather core**

 **Flying-Waxis**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Age: 48**

 **Height 5'7"**

 **Weight 160 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Race: Caucasoid**

 **Wand: 12" bendy brown Oak with a knobby handle that contains a unicorn mane hair core**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts- Istabelle**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Age: 50**

 **Height: 5'1"**

 **Weight: 134 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Race: Mongoloid**

 **Wand: Light, brown mahogany with a knobby handle that contains a unicorn mane hair core**

 **Librarian- Mikayla**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Age: 120**

 **Height 5'4"**

 **Weight: 124 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Grey**

 **Hair Color: Grey**

 **Race: Mongoloid**

 **Wand: No-Maj**

 **Nurse-Obvius**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Age: 71**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 200 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Blue and Green**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Race: Negroid**

 **Wand: 9.5" Firm dark brown elder with ivory carved into it that contains a Hungarian Horntail heartstring core**

 **Astronomy-Carrie**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Age: 92**

 **Height: 5'3"**

 **Weight: 130 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Green and Brown**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Race: Caucasoid**

 **Wand: No-Maj**

 **Potions-Estaz**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Age: 45**

 **Height: 4'11"**

 **Weight: 125 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Race: Mongoloid**

 **Wand: 12.75" Flexible reddish mahogany with a lighter and intricate handle that contains a Norwegian Ridgeback heartstring**

 **Herbology-Wivowix**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Age: 30**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Weight: 145 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Race: Caucasoid**

 **Wand: 10.5" Stiff reddish hawthorn with a lighter and intricate handle that contains a Unicorn body hair**

 **Arithmancy-Duncan**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Age: 45**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 180 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Race: Mongoloid**

 **Wand: No-Maj**

 **Head of Houses:**

 **Horned Serpent: Harold**

 **Wampus: Istabelle**

 **Thunderbird: Reydae**

 **Pukwudgie Nick**

 **Well that took longer than I thought it would. Now to put me in the character spot. (I'm 19 irl)**

 **Name: Ethan**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Age: 11**

 **Height: 5'2"**

 **Weight: 124 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Race: Caucasoid**

 **Wand: 10" unyielding jet black elder with bark-like markings that contains a unicorn mane core**

 **House: Thunderbird**

 **Ok now to show you how I came up with who was who and what kind of wand they got**

 **.** **I used this website to find out their sex and race**

 **integers/?num=1 &min=0&max=9&col=1&base=10&format=html&rnd=new**

 **story/welcome-mr-ollivanders-wand-shop-wand-generator-83590748** **I found out what my wand and house is by going to**

**Now If you'd like to put yourself or an OC into this story. Either Comment or PM me this information**

 **Name:**

 **Sex: Male or Female**

 **Age: 11-17**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Race:**

 **Wand:**

 **House:**

 **Thank you for reading and I will hopefully get the next chapter up soon. Thanks bye**


End file.
